The life and times of Cherik
by Carsipa
Summary: Charles's life was a pretty simple one, until Raven spiced it up. How will everything change when two of the mutants get together?
1. Prologue

Set after X-men: First Class. The pairing will eventually be Cherik. This is an AU where Erik and Raven stayed and Charles is not in a wheelchair. Disclaimer: I own nothing. Thanks to Mero-chan for helping with grammar.

* * *

"You have to learn to be more discreet."

Charles jumped slightly at the sound of a voice behind him.  
"What do you mean?"  
Raven grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to face her. "What do I mean? You're meant to be the smart one; you figure it out." With that she left the room, leaving Charles dumbfounded.

This scene happened for the rest of the week. Raven would find Charles, wherever he was, and then start the conversation. Charles, idiotically, would give the same response and then she'd leave. Finally, when the week was over, Charles had had enough. He waited for Raven and when she entered it was his turn to start.  
"I made a promise to you. I promised I would never read your mind without your permission, but if you intend to say things that make no sense then you leave me with little choice," Raven simply smirked in response. "What?"  
"All I've been saying is that you're being obvious and need to tone it down," Raven was trying to hold back her laughter.  
"Obvious about what? And what's so funny?" He had confusion written all over his face.  
"I can answer both those questions with one name." Charles was starting to lose his patience.  
"And whose name might that be?"  
"Erik."  
"Elaborate. What about Erik is obvious and what about Erik is so funny?"  
"The answer to both is simple: your crush on him." Before Charles had a chance to reply Raven ran out of the room, leaving a trail of laughter as she went. This was the conversation that made Charles' life that bit more interesting…

* * *

Sorry it's short but this is just the prologue. Chapter one should, hopefully, be up soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Charles spent the next month avoiding Erik and Raven as much as possible, though unfortunately the house and grounds were not as big as Charles originally thought and he therefore found avoiding people extremely hard. It didn't help that the people he was avoiding were the same people who he went to when he was bored.

He often found himself in his room, reading whatever book he picked up first; he would only read a few pages before losing interest and staring out of the window. This was how Erik found him one night. The German man had had enough of Charles ignoring his thoughts and walking out of a room just because he'd entered. He stepped into the telepath's room and locked the door and windows.

"Charles, we need to talk." Erik did his best to keep his voice passive and low, so he didn't spook the younger man.

"Nothing to talk to me about." Charles sighed and kept looking out the window, unable to look at Erik.

"You've been avoiding me. For a month. Have I offended you?"

"Not at all. I just… I just wish for some space." Charles finally looked at Erik and fought the urge to run, he knew it would be pointless and would only serve to fuel the older man's anger. Erik took a calming breath and sat opposite Charles.

"Okay… a break from what?"

"You." Charles ducked his head and hoped he wasn't blushing, "I mean… everyone… it's hard to control our powers, you know that and a bunch of teenagers running around worrying about this and that is really pushing my limits." He hoped it sounded like a reasonable enough lie that Erik wouldn't react.

"Fine… I shall leave you then." Erik got up and left the room, and as he went any metal he walked past began to shake.

Raven found Charles a few hours later and went to talk to him, grinning, "I don't know what your plan was, but it's worked."

Charles sighed and looked up from his book, raising an eyebrow, "My plan? I didn't realise I had one."

"The plan where you make Erik talk – or in his case grumble – about you." Raven's grin grew wider as she thought back to Erik, "He seems pissed, so you probably went about it the wrong way."

Charles sighed again and sat up, "Raven, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Erik has spent the past hour or so grumbling about pompous English men and their issues." Raven smirked.

"I'll go talk to him." Charles got up and walked out, heading to where he hoped Erik would be.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I'll have the next chapter up soon. I hope. Sorry it took so long for this chapter I had major writer's block and Charles wouldn't play nice.


End file.
